Christine's Erik
by KyoukoTheMirror
Summary: Meg and Christine have returned to the Paris Opera house with high hopes for it. With the familiar presence that haunts the opera house, and the new mysterious man, they find themselves in a new situation of unlikly probability. .


This is my first attempt at Phantom of the Opera. I love it, yes I do, but this will overall be based on the characters and setting from the 2004 movie version as I am still in the process of finishing the book by Leroux. (Sadly, I have heard the Susan's version is out of print, and that is the one I wish to read) I don't know how far this will go, and I may need a co author. But before I ask for one, I need to see how popular I can make this story, so here it is.

**Summery**

Christine never died, and once again finds herself at the Paris opera house. The widely traveled phantom, Erik is still there in it's lonely depths. After hearing her voice, Erik resolves to hide even more, and soon Christine becomes the new manager with her partner Meg. Raoul had died before Christine had returned, and now she is the sad manager, alone, until a familiar voice haunts her mind once more at night and during day. Will she ever see her angel of music again?

20 year old Christine Daae glanced down the street from her old home which she was moving out of. Meg Giry was to come by in her new motor vehicle early morning to pick her up. Christine was to reside in the opera house with Meg, whom was still as blond and beautiful as years before. Meg had never married, as her strange interest in Erik, the phantom, never died, but only grew. She now understood why Christine had been so confused. He had a dashing history. It was the deformity that made Meg shiver in her fantasies, but she longed to meet this 'ghost' with the death head.

Christine, on the other hand, had married, which meant she could never hear the angel of music again. Christine had found love with Raoul, but just recently, he had died from a terrible accident. With the invention of motor cars, came the invention of casual deaths from un-natural causes. Christine had lived in sorrow, mourning over her lost husband. His last words to her had been, 'I love you'. He had fallen victim to a drunk driver, not paying attention to the pedestrian. Christine vowed to never own a motor vehicle herself from that moment on.

Christine's appearance had not changed too much. Her eyes were still beautiful and wide, her hair thick with long curls, but she had grown quite tall. She was still thin and frail, and her fingers were like that of a skeleton. But they remained smooth like baby skin. She adorned her body in glorious gowns that were encrusted with gems of all sorts, but generally pearls.

Meg pulled up to the curb cautiously, and helped Christine with her bags.

"The opera house will still need a lot of interior decorating, you know?" Meg started the conversation.

"Yes, of course. But I think we should only concern ourselves with our rooms when we get there. Then we can fix it up, and have performances once again!" Christine was almost ecstatic at that idea, as she missed the singers and the bright costumes.

"Yes. I don't know how we would survive if that place was all to ourselves!"

"But, maybe Meg, Erik could possibly still be there."

"Christine, you told me yourself that he had escaped from his world of darkness."

"But he might have returned. Besides, haven't you said yourself how badly you want to meet him?"

"Well, yes, but… you know, never mind. If he's there, then great!" Meg gave Christine a smile and started the car, the bags successfully set in the back seat. "I can't wait to get there."

Christine nodded in agreement and stared straight ahead, a little saddened at what she was being transported in. It reminded her of Raoul constantly.

Upon arrival, the two girls quickly got out and stood in front of their old residence.

"It's still tarnished from the flames. I can still remember the chandelier falling." Meg looked at her taller friend as she spoke of the night the chandelier fell.

"Meg, I never got to see it fall. I heard that Carlotta had stayed behind."

"Yes, Christine. Piangi had been killed by Erik, and she was killed from the flames because she couldn't leave him."

"That's how Erik managed to get on the stage… He killed him and took his place. Erik was so bloodthirsty…"

"He was in love, Christine. Love… its… powerful…" Christine turned a solemn glance to her friend and turned to her bags.

"Well, let's go! Like you said, we have a lot to do." Meg smiled at her friends attempt to keep the peace and followed suite.

The two young girls entered the opera house, and continued to the concert hall. The stadium seats were covered in webs and dust. In the center of the stadium sat the no longer elegant chandelier. The two girls ventured past it and to the stage they had preformed on. The curtain had tarnished to nothing, and there, where nothing should have been, were two carcasses'. Carlotta's and Piangi's. Christine whimpered and laid her head on Meg's shoulder. Meg grimaced and stroked Christine's hair. Her grimace was directed at the bones, not Christine.

"Let's pay someone to take care of this." Christine nodded and turned around with Meg. They headed to the rooms that used to belong to M. Firmen and M. Moncharmin. Their new rooms would be there.

Meg had gone out to find someone willing to help fix the construction and to fix the stadium an hour later, leaving Christine some time alone in the Opera house. Unbeknownst to her, a certain mysterious person had taken refuge in Box 5, and was startled when Christine burst into song at the stage, just in front of the dead bones.

'Think of me, think of me fondly When we've said goodbye Remember me 

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try'_

Christine stopped as she felt a presence, and became uneasy.

"Meg?", she quivered. "Is that you? Who's there?" Christine searched with her eyes, but found nothing. Had she have spared a glance at box 5, though, she would have seen two eyes staring at her, but to quickly disappear as she noticed it's presence.

Christine didn't let that go unnoticed, and stopped her serenading, jumping from the stage and running out to the entrance just as a person walked in with a rogue appearance.

"GAH! I knew someone was here! Who are you?"

The man raised his eyebrows, and then Christine heard Meg's distant cries.

"Christine! He's the contractor! Don't scare him off!" Christine looked at the man apologetically, and held out her hand.

"Sorry. I'm a little on edge right now." The man smiled and took her hand.

"Understandable. My name is Erik."

"Erik… You… your Erik from the opera long ago?"

The man looked confused for a moment before laughing.

"No, I am a different Erik. If you speak of the opera ghost, no. I am to young. I would assume that you have met him though as you are on first name terms…"

"Yes I have. He was my angel of music. But I disobeyed him and married. I will never hear him again." Christine sighed and led Erik in. "We have found two carcasses that we would like to be taken care of. Old friends are not exactly the type of people we want to bury." Erik nodded.

"I will take care of that right away. Perhaps you should leave unless you want to watch the procedure." Christine's pale skin turned slightly red from the tears that formed in her eyes.

"I want to respectively put them to rest. That is my wish. Meg?"

"I will stay too. They were always there and successful. We should put them to sleep nicely." Erik nodded again and lifted the carcasses carefully, not wanting to upset the two females.

He put the two sets of bones on a blanket he had placed out, and then went to get a box.

When he returned, he folded them up and placed them in the box. "Do you have anything that you would like to put on the tomb stone?"

"Respectful artists they were in their day. That's all that we need say." Christine nodded in agreement with Meg's sentence and bowed at the box.

"Rest in peace". Whispered the young pale beauty. Erik smiled at the young lady and lifted the box.

"I will be back after I create a grave outside."

The females nodded.

"He seems familiar Meg. And how do you suppose he knew Erik was the opera ghost?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he is related."

"I doubt it. Erik was the only one in his family. I think, anyways. We never discussed it. I do know that his mother loathed him though."

"Maybe Erik is Erik's brother… Okay, I just confused myself."

"I don't know. I could ask…"

"Yeah, Christine. 'I met you today, but hey! Do you happen to know if your related to the opera ghost?'"

"It might just work."

Suddenly both girls heard a mysterious 'whooshing' sound and turned quickly, not seeing anything.

"I keep feeling a familiar presence." Meg glanced at Christine and shook her head.

"It's your imagination. You are in a familiar place. It makes you feel like you sense something you don't."

"I hope that's it. Because this aura is not a good one…" Meg just shook her head and walked out of the stadium with Christine. They had work elsewhere.

Elsewhere with the strange presence-

"She has returned to the opera house. She has returned to me, who haunts her mind and dreams, my voice which lifts her soul. Does she seek more lessons? No, though her voice was lacking the proper emotion for the aria she sang. But my biggest question, where is Raoul?" Erik narrowed his eyes at the name that he spoke to himself and turned. Nearby, his brother listened carefully to his words.

"So, he still loves her. Well, so do I." The man turned and walked outside where his duties lied.

Christine and Meg-

"Meg, I think he is here. When I was singing, remembering the night I sang in place of Carlotta, I heard a strange, yet sweet and familiar voice echo with mine. I remember when I tried escaping him. His voice was with mine. That sweet voice…"

Meg looked at her friend with empathy before patting her back gingerly.

"He is your true love dear."

"No… Just a good friend. I hope." Christine looked at her hands which were unpacking her bags momentarily before she remembered that she needed to put the clothes in a dresser.

The two rooms were connected, and beautiful indeed! The statues that had adorned the stadium, also adorned these rooms. The interior was lacking, but that could be fixed.

Night time at the Opera house-

"I have fixed up your room so that the both of you can have a good nights rest tonight." Erik flashed a smile at the two ladies and gathered up his things.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Christine placed her hand on his shoulder and barely felt him shiver underneath her touch.

"I do. But I know you were about to offer me board, and thanks for the offer." He tilted his head and left the opera house for his own place.

"He's a good man. And he is very handsome."

"Meg, don't you think he seems like he's familiar, even though we know we have never met him before?"

Meg looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged her response.

"He is my new love interest though, Christine."

"What?"

"I am joking."

"Oh. Funny joke dear."

"Thanks. Well, I suggest we rest. Long day ahead of us."

"Yes. Goodnight. I shall go to my old dressing room to change. I wish to visit it."

"And me as well, except to my own!" Meg smiled at her friend and walked to her old dressing room.

Surprisingly, the dressing room that Christine had remembered her visits in had not been touched by any flames. But then, it was high up from the crash.

Christine stood at the mirror that had been a gateway to the underground lair and touched it with her fingertips.

In sleep he sang to me 

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

Christine stared at her reflection and wished how she could hear his voice again! What a triumph to know that Erik had forgiven her for marrying. But no sound came through the walls. Christine turned to her desk and sighed. But her eyes caught sight of a new note.

'**Dear Christine of my distant music.**

**Do not fear this opera house as I have noticed your**

**Weary. I am here to help whenever you may need it.**

**I will do my best to restore this place to it's full glory.**

**You and meg shall be happy with it as I will do my best.**

**-Yours, Erik.**

Christine, couldn't for the life of her decide which Erik had placed this note, but deeply wished it were the old Erik that she loved as a true friend. Christine stood and changed into a nightgown that Raoul had bought her long ago before she slowly exited the room, just missing sight of two dark eyes that had been watching from afar.

'So my brother thinks he can woo her does he? Just wait dear Erik. I shall win her over. That I shall.' With that, the figure took off into his darkness where he continued writing his master piece.

I am sorry that I made this a short chapter. I am leaving and wanted to post this ASAP! I am sorry that this is confusing, but I have never written this before. Yes, Erik has a brother in this fiction. And the other Erik is very mysterious in his own way. You will soon find out. He is taking place of the Raoul suitor since he has died. Never mentioned yet is that Madame Giry has died. Yes, I am sorry… Any help would be appreciated. My email is Thanks! Review!


End file.
